Miko and Wizards
by NightQueen1410
Summary: Kagome is called back to help them fight against Voldemort. What will happen with a miko in the mist of wizards? Inuyasha and Harry Potter both don't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Harry Potter don't belong ro me

 _"Miko" - Japanese_

"Miko" - English

 _ **'Miko' - Thoughts**_

* * *

Miko and Wizards

Chapter 1

A girl with raven hair was reading a letter which she got from an owl which was currently waiting for her give a reply to the letter. After reading the letter which is regarding the current condition of the wizarding community of Britain, she signed and wrote her reply. She then gave the letter to the owl and said softly " _Here you go!_ "

The owl took the letter and flew away. She looked at the owl as it flew away then got up from her office desk and moved towards her bedroom. She needed to pack and she would be going to visit some people. She called her maid to her bedroom to give instructions while she was gone.

" _Shiro, and give this letter to nii-sama. He will explain it to the others._ "

" _Hai, Kagome-sama._ " Shiro answered as she took the letter from her mistress.

" _Thank You. You may go._ " Kagome said. Shiro looked at her mistress, then bowed and left to complete the duties given. Kagome watched Shiro go. Then she mumbled to herself

" _Finally they called for me. It seems the end is near. I wonder how he has grown up to be._ "

Kagome signed as when she turned around to look at one of the photo she treasured. After some time looking at the photo she returned to packing as she promised in the letter that she would reach there in a day.

Once she was done packing, she took out a wand and cast a spell to minimize her case, so she could travel lightly. Once that was done, she got ready to leave. She wore blue elegant dress which matched her eyes and ankle boots. She took her things, checked everything then left her room. She saw Shiro waiting for with her long coat near the door. Shiro gave the coat to her mistress and said

" _Have a safe journey!_ "

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she wore her coat and left. She decided to take a flight to Britain.

Elsewhere in Hogwarts castle, a man with silver hair and beard was waiting for the reply to the letter he sent. Along with him two more people were waiting for the reply with him. One of them was McGonagall and the other was Severus Snape.

"What do you think would her reply be, Albus?" McGonagall asked the man with silver hair anxiously.

"I don't know Minerva." Dumbledore answered.

"She will come, Dumbledore" Snape interrupted them.

"What makes you so sure?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Snape just looked at them, refusing to answer. Just then the owl they all were waiting for flew down towards Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore accepted the letter the bird was carrying. He opened it and read it.

"What does it say?" McGonagall asked.

"She is coming. She will reach tomorrow at Grimmauld Palace 12." Dumbledore said.

"How will she entry, Albus? She is not the secret keeper." McGonagall asked.

"Ah…Minerva, have you forgot how special she is?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall signed she certainly forgot how special that girl is. She has always been able to see through everything.

"Is that all, Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus. And don't forget to come for tomorrow's meeting at 7pm." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and left.

"Harry will finally meet her. How do you think will he react?" McGonagall said.

"That I can't say, Minerva." Dumbledore replied as he again read the letter to make sure he didn't miss anything. Then he sent the message to rest of the order to meet at the meeting tomorrow at Grimmauld Palace 12 by 7pm. Dumbledore noticed that she didn't mentioned her time of arrival. He smiled when he realized what she planned to do. He really couldn't wait to meet her again.

' _ **Finally I have reached. I wonder how they would react when they see me.'**_ Kagome thought as she made her way to Grimmauld Palace 12.

When reached the place, she notices how the house was protected by a Fidelius Charm. Because of her special powers, she simply just passed through. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before the door was opened by Remus Lupin.

Remus upon seeing who was standing froze in shock. He completely ignored the noise behind him. She simply smiled at him.

"Kagome…" He whispered. She nodded her head. Remus moved forward and tightly hugged her. He was happy to see her again. He thought he would never be able to see her again, as she was sent away for her protection. He was also happy for Sirius too. Finally they could be together. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You have become even more beautiful. Come in!" Remus said.

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Let me go in first. Okay?" Remus asked.

Kagome simply shook her head.

"Who was it, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus as soon as he entered the dining room. He had a wide smile on his face, which the most of them to raise their brow. Everyone waited for his answer. He simply sidestepped and showed the person. Every adult in the room froze as they looked at the person. The said person smiled at all of them with tears in her eyes. The kids were very confused as to who she is. The person was a beautiful lady with raven hair pulled in an elegant pony tail and blue eyes.

"Kagome…" Sirius called. The person nodded her head. That seemed to unfreeze everyone. Molly was the first person to tackle Kagome for a hug. When Molly didn't let go, Arthur came forward and took his wife. He smiled at Kagome. Kagome then turned towards Sirius who has not moved yet. Sirius simply looked at her. He slowly moved forward and hugged her tightly. Kagome hugged him back. The tears she had been trying to hold in left her eyes when she felt his warmth. The adults looked with happiness evident in their eyes while the kids where confused with the drama going on. Finally the twins couldn't take it and asked the question which has been going on all their minds.

"Hey who are you? And how did you get in without the help of secret keeper?" the twins asked.

Kagome and Sirius pulled away and looked at the twins along with the rest. Kagome smiled at them as she looked at each and every one of kids. Her gaze finally landed on Harry and her eyes softened a little more. The kids noticed that Sirius and the lady still held each other's hand. They all looked among each other confused.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho. As to how I entered, I have a special ability which allows me to see through any magic."

"Kagome used to study with us." Remus added.

"By us…you don't mean…?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she is studied with your parents Harry. In fact, Kagome was Lily's best friend and she is you godmother." Sirius said. Everyone was shocked except Remus, Molly and Arthur. Kagome moved forward and took Harry's face in her hands and looked in his eyes.

"You have her eyes. You look just like your father. Harry, I have to apologize to you." Kagome said with so much guilt.

"For what?" Harry asked. He doesn't know why but everything in him trusts her. He was shocked to know that he had a godmother.

"I was not there for you when you needed me. When Lily and James died, I was not here. I was sent away due to some reasons. I was about to come back as soon as I heard the news regarding your parents and Sirius. But I was not allowed to return. You were supposed to be in my care but I couldn't return. Because of which you had a horrible childhood. I am so sorry." Kagome said.

Harry didn't know what to say. He was speechless. "Will you give me a chance to be the godmother I was supposed to be?" Kagome asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure. I also would like to know about you." Kagome smiled at him and hugged him. Harry felt warm and safe in arms. He has never felt like this. Slowly she pulled apart and looked at him and then gently kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Harry." Kagome said softly. She then looked at others who were looking at her curiously.

"Would all introduce yourself? The only boy I know is Harry. Even though I can tell most of you are Molly's and Arthur's children." Kagome said. She was standing beside Sirius while saying this. They all wondered their relationship with each other.

"My name is Hermione Granger." A girl with brown hair stepped forward and said.

"My name is Ginny Weasley. And these are my brothers. The eldest one is Percy. The twins are Fred and George and that is Ron. There are two more but they are not here currently. William is the eldest. We call him Bill. Next is Charles or Charlie." Ginny said.

Harry can see that Sirius has yet to release Kagome from his hold. He wondered about their relationship. He also noticed Remus's amused smile while he looked at Sirius and Kagome. Harry was not the only one who noticed, the rest of the kids also noticed. They wanted to question but the look in Sirius eyes said that if they asked anything about his behaviour they would have a hell to pay. They wisely kept those questions to themselves. They then spent some time to know Kagome. Slowly every one of the kids opened up to Kagome. They all liked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Harry Potter don't belong ro me

 _"Miko" - Japanese_

"Miko" - English

 _ **'Miko' - Thoughts**_

* * *

Miko and Wizards

Chapter 2

All of the kids got to know more about Kagome over lunch. Once lunch was over, Kagome and Sirius excused them from others and apparated them from the apparition point of Grimmauld Palace to somewhere else. It happened so fast that some were left shocked and the others were left thinking what just happened. Remus chuckled and shook his head. That brought everyone out of their thoughts and turned towards him.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Language!" Molly said.

"Sorry, Mum!" Ron replied.

"Seriously, what just happened, Remus?" Hermione asked. Everyone turned towards Remus who simply shrugged his shoulder with an amused smile on his face.

"Why are you asking me?" Remus asked.

"Because you seem to know what is going on." Hermione said.

Remus simply smiled and said "It's been so long since I have seen Sirius like that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"As much as I would love to tell you, I can't. If those two found out I told you all…" Remus shivered then continued "I prefer not to have those two together on my back. Don't worry they will tell once they have sorted out things between them." Suddenly realization dawned on Hermione "Oh!"'

Everyone turned towards her hoping for some explanation but she only shook her head and smiled at them. Now everyone was curious except for the adults as they already know. They couldn't wait for their return.

Kagome and Sirius apparated to a house only they both knew. Kagome was looking around in nostalgic. Sirius stood leaning with on the entrance door with his arms crossed across his chest. He was looking at her. Kagome could feel Sirius's eyes on her. She slowly turned towards him.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked. Sirius slowly moved towards her, took her hands in his. "Okay. Now that you are here, I feel better." Sirius answered.

"I am sorry I left. I should have remained with you…" Kagome said with tears in her eyes but she was interrupted by Sirius.

"You have to go. He was also after you. Don't forget that. I agreed with Lily, James, Dumbledore and McGonagall. You were not safe here, Kagome." Sirius seriously while looking in her eyes. He saw the guilt of leaving her friends while they needed her.

"If I had been here, you would not have gone to Azkaban. You wouldn't have suffered so much." Kagome said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Maybe… We don't know that. Kagome, I was able to fight all those years because of the promise you made to me. To me, you were the only light in those days." Sirius said while he took her face in hands. He looked in her eyes. He slowly leaned down towards her and kissed her. Kagome immediately closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

"I love you so much, Kagome." Sirius said once he pulled back and looked at her. Kagome could see the love, passion and lust for her.

"I love you too, Sirius." Sirius grinned at her. "I thought I lost you when I heard they send you to Azkaban." Kagome said.

"So what now?" Kagome asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm…Let's stay here till the meeting. I would like to have you all to myself for a few hours at least." Sirius said as he led her towards the bedroom. Kagome laughed at him. They both lay down on the bed and cuddled with each other. They talked about their days in Hogwarts. Soon they fell asleep with each other in their arms.

It was nearly 7:00pm. The order was slowly assembling for their meeting. Sirius and Kagome have yet to return. Finally Dumbledore arrived with McGonagall and looked around. He noticed two of the members were missing.

"Where is Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Don't worry. They will be here soon." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in eyes. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

Just as it was said, Sirius and Kagome walked in. Everyone turned towards them. Moody was the first one to recognize her.

"Kagome…" Kagome smiled at them nodded. Since Kagome belonged to the original Order, most of them recognized except a few who were new.

Dumbledore smiled at her. McGonagall was also glad to see her unharmed. And it also looks like she talked to Sirius. Everyone could the happiness in Sirius eyes.

"Looks like to both sorted it out just fine." Remus said. The new members were confused as to who she is. It seemed like the older members knew her.

Kagome moved forward and hugged Dumbledore. Dumbledore simply chuckled at her but not the less reciprocated her hug. "Grandpa, how are you?" This shocked everyone except Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Moody, Snape and Hagrid who already who this. This was a well-kept secret that Kagome was Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. Only the original Order members knew. They also knew about the special powers Kagome possessed.

"I have been well, Kagome, I hope you have stayed out of trouble." Dumbledore said. Kagome chuckled. Then she turned towards McGonagall and hugged her also, after she was done greeting them both. She nodded towards Snape, Hagrid who waved at her, and Moody. Then she turned towards the Order members and kids who were still shocked regarding her relation with Dumbledore.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho. I was one of the original order members. And as you now know, I am also Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter." Kagome introduced herself. That seemed to have brought out everyone's reaction.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Merlin!"

"You are joking, right?!"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone. That seemed to quieten everyone.

"Yes. She is my granddaughter. Now that is settled, all the kids off to bed." Dumbledore said. That was Molly's queue to send the kids to bed so they can get down to business. Then they all introduced themselves to Kagome. Once all the introduction were out of the way, they got down to business.

"Alright! Everyone go to bed. It's late and tomorrow is going to be an early start for all of you." Molly said.

Every one of the kids protested but Molly send them to bed. Finally they all left.

"Now let's get down to business. Shall we?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone nodded.

"The Ministry is sending Dolores Umbridge for new Defence against Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

"What?!" Most asked.

"And you agreed?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I had no choice." Dumbledore said. Everyone understood.

"Why did you call me back now?" Kagome asked. This was the question that has been going around her since she read the letter. That made most of them curious.

"Ahh… I was hoping you could become a teacher in Hogwarts and teach about different cultures of magic. That way Harry will have another layer of protection." Dumbledore said while looking at his granddaughter.

"That's a good idea." Tonks agreed.

"This year I wouldn't be able to interact with Harry as much as I used. So I thought if someone from the order was to come as a teacher then that way we could keep an eye on Harry better. And also you are his godmother." Dumbledore said. The last statement shocked a few who didn't know.

"Okay! I have no problem." Sirius turned towards her in shock.

"What? No! Do you seriously want a target mark on your head again?!" Sirius asked. Snape and Remus were also looking like he agreed with Sirius.

"Sirius, it's for the best. This way I would know Harry is safe." Kagome said.

"It is still not safe for you." Remus said.

"What? Why?" Kagome questioned even though she knew the answer.

"Do we need to remind you why you were sent to Japan in the first place?" Snape asked.

"Also Peter knew about your special ability and your relation to Dumbledore. Who says he didn't babble it to Voldy. This is dangerous, Kagome!" Sirius said.

"I will be fine. I can take care of myself. Plus I am sure Grandpa knows what he is doing." Kagome said trying to convince them. Finally everyone agreed albeit a few reluctantly. That's how they ended their meeting. Nobody noticed a group of kids eavesdropping on the meeting except for Kagome, Remus, Sirius, Moody and Dumbledore.

Once the meeting was over they all went to back without making any noise so as not to raise any questions. They all went to the boys room and discussed what they just heard. They missed the starting regarding the Ministry.

"Kagome is going to be a teacher in Hogwarts!"

They were so engrossed in their discussion none of them noticed that the door being opened and Kagome entering. Kagome looked at them. She cleared her throat to gain their attention. All of them jumped at the noise. They all turned towards Kagome. They noticed her amused expression.

"I know all of you heard the discussion. Just be careful with what you do. Okay?" Kagome said.

"You knew we were there?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes. Now be careful." Kagome said.

"We will try." Harry answered.

"That's all I ask. Now off to beds." Kagome said. Everyone protested

Few more minutes, by the time I am back I want you all asleep. Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" they said.

"And try not to make too much noise. Harry, would you come with me? There is something I and Sirius would like to tell you." Kagome said.

Harry nodded and left with her. The others were curious and were about to follow but was stopped by Hermione saying that Harry will tell us. Then they all settled down and discussed some more.

Harry was nervous and worried. He didn't know what they wanted to talk about but he was scared.

"Don't be scared, Harry." Harry looked at her when he heard her. She slowly opened the door to library where Sirius was waiting for them. She moved towards Sirius and sat beside him. Harry sat on the opposite sofa, waiting for them to speak.

"We know you have some questions regarding our relation with each other. And also why I was sent away." Kagome stated. Harry nodded hoping to get some answers.

"Well you see Harry, I and Sirius were engaged to each other when all of this happened. Voldemort was after me because I happen to be the Guardian of a powerful artifact. To make sure the artifact doesn't fall in his hands, I was send away." Kagome said.

"What is this artifact you are talking about, Kagome?" Harry asked curiously. He was shocked to know their relation but for some reason he was not. He was happy for them. They did fit each other oddly enough.

"It's a jewel that can grant any wish to its holder." Kagome said. Harry paled when he heard that. He understood why everyone sent her away.

"You are not shocked regarding hearing about us?" Sirius asked for the first time since he entered this room.

"Oddly enough, no. I am glad you have someone with you." Harry answered Sirius.

"Harry, you are too our family. Once this is all over how about we all three live together. Would you like that Harry?" Kagome asked.

Harry had tears in his eyes and nodded.

"If you need anything, you just have to ask. We are always there for you." Kagome said as she got up and hugged him. Harry looked at Sirius who standing behind Kagome and looking at them. _**'I finally found a place where I belong.'**_ Harry thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Harry Potter don't belong ro me

 _"Miko" - Japanese_

"Miko" - English

 _ **'Miko' - Thoughts**_

* * *

Miko and Wizards

Chapter 3

The golden trio, the Weasleys were all about to leave for Hogwarts. Kagome has already left to Hogwarts with Dumbledore early this morning but not before kissing Harry on his forehead and saying that she would be waiting for their arrival. Now all of them were sitting inside the train to Hogwarts. All of them were asking questions to Harry regarding yesterday night. They couldn't ask Harry after he returned because all of them were already asleep. Today morning all of them were busy regarding their leave. Now all of them were inside a compartment waiting for Harry to speak.

"So what did you, Kagome and Sirius talk about mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"They told me regarding their relation and why she was sent away." Harry answered.

"Really?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry nodded.

"So?" Hermione asked. She had an idea regarding their relation but wanted Harry to confirm it.

"Kagome and Sirius are engaged to each other." Harry said. Hermione smiled whereas rest were shocked. As none had known that Sirius had a girlfriend.

"Bloody hell?! Really?!" Ron asked.

"Yea. As for why she was sent away? Let's not talk about here. We don't who would listen on us." Harry said. Hermione nodded her at his reasoning.

"What else, Harry?" Hermione asked. She could see that Harry was visibly happier than before.

"They asked me live with them after this is all over. Kagome said I was their family. I can always talk to them because they wouldn't think any less of me no matter what. Then Kagome talked to me regarding Cedric Diggory's death. She just sat there listened to me talk. She never stopped me once. She never doubted me. She never once looked at me with pity or anything. She looked me with accepting gaze and just listened to me. I felt better after I was done talking to her. After I was done she simply smiled at me asked 'Better?' I slept much better than I ever have." Harry said. Everyone smiled understanding that Harry finally found his family.

"I am happy for you, Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks guys." Harry replied. They were about to continue their conversation when the compartment door opened to reveal Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" Luna asked.

"We have been good." Ginny answered. And soon they started talking about other things. Time passed quickly as they chatted with themselves. They had some interruption but the rest of the trip was fine. Soon they changed into their uniforms and noticed Hogwarts castle nearing.

When Kagome entered Hogwarts, all the staff welcomed her happily. Most of them knew her relation with Dumbledore, having been the staff of Hogwarts when she was a student. They were all talking to each other when a lady in pink with a sickly sweet smile entered. All of them turned towards her. The lady in pink looked at everyone and finally her gaze landed on Kagome. She didn't know this girl.

"I am Dolores Umbridge. I am Inquisitor for the Ministry of Magic of England. I was assigned by the Ministry of Magic to teach Defence against Dark Arts." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Welcome. The students would start to roll in any minute. Would you like to rest before that?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I am fine. Thank you. Though I would like to know who that girl is?" Umbridge demanded while looking straight at Kagome.

"She is also one of the new teachers. She will be teaching Alternative Magic and its Cultures for fifth, sixth and seventh years. She has come all the way from Japan to teach." Dumbledore answered.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Umbridge said.

"But the Minister was informed, Dolores." Dumbledore said.

"I see." Umbridge replied very sweetly. Soon the Staff of Hogwarts was introduced. Once all the introductions were over, the students started arriving in Hogwarts.

The students started entering the dining hall and sat down. Some noticed two new staffs among the old. The evening started with the first years sorting.

"Welcome all back to Hogwarts! Now this year we have a few new additions. First we will have a new course for fifth, sixth and seventh year students." Dumbledore announced. Many groaned except a few students. Dumbledore continued while pointing at Kagome "Alternative magic and its Culture which will be taught Kagome Higurashi Taisho. She came all the way from Japan to teach you all. Give her a warm welcome." Kagome bowed with a beautiful smile. Many were captivated by her beauty.

"No wonder Sirius is in love with her." One the twins whispered. The others nodded their head. Kagome was really beautiful. Kagome looked them and smiled at them. They all smiled back.

"Next we will have a new teacher for Defence against Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore said. He was about to continue but was interrupted by Umbridge. She got up and said her speech. Students were speechless to say the least. Once she was done, she returned to her seat and sat down.

"Thank you, Dolores. Well, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and waved his hand.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione said with a sign.

The first day at Hogwarts was normal with a few people calling Harry liar. That was until Harry clashed with Umbridge and gained himself a detention with her. Word had already about the clash between Umbridge and Harry. Kagome signed. She was waiting for students to roll in for her class. Currently she had Gryffindor and Slytherin of fifth year students. Slowly the students started rolling in and settled down. Once everyone was present, she started the class.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi Taisho. I will be teaching you Alternative Magic and its Culture. Since this is our first class and the last class of the day for you, let's take it easy shall we?" Kagome asked. Most students grinned at her.

"Now let's just have the introduction to the topic and once I am done and if you have more time left, I will allow you to do anything. And feel free to ask questions. Okay?" All the students nodded.

"Okay. Let's begin shall we? How many of you know anything regarding the magic community outside England?" Nobody raised their hands. "None?" Kagome signed.

"Okay. How many of you know anything about wand-less magic?" A few raised their hands, others were confused. "Any know how to use?" This time none of them raised their hands.

"Okay. Magic has always been divided into two categories. Wand-less magic and Wand magic. Although the former is very rare now-a-days." Many were amazed. Most were didn't know about it.

"Does anyone know why?" Hermione raised her hands.

"Yes, Ms. Ganger?"

"Because wand magic is easier to control than wand-less magic." Hermione answered.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor. It's takes a lot of practice to control. Not only that sometimes you emotions tend to control it." Kagome said. Most didn't understand her last statement. Kagome say the confused expression and smiled.

"Okay. Let's say for example when you get angry, you lose control of your emotions? Yes?" Kagome and all the students nodded.

"Now if you had used wand-less magic, your magic would be affected by you emotions. Okay? So far so good?" Everyone nodded. "If you lost control of your emotions, there is also a chance you would have also lost control of you magic which in turn would have exploded." The students understood her reasoning. Many had thoughtful expression on their faces. "Okay. So I would be teaching about this wand-less magic and wand magic which are used in different cultures. Now, that concludes my introduction. As promised you can do whatever you want." Kagome said as she sat down at her desk. The students started talking among themselves regarding the topic she just introduced. Soon the bell rang, students gathered their books to leave.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Ganger. Would mind to stay back for a few minutes please?" Kagome said. The trio nodded their head and waited for the students to leave.

Once all the students left, Kagome turned towards the trio and started at Harry. Harry was looking anywhere but at her.

"What did you do Harry to get a detention on the first day of your school and a detention from the pink toad?" Kagome asked after a short silence with a amused smile on her face.

The trio snickered regarding the nickname Kagome gave to the woman. "Pink toad, Kagome?" Harry asked with a wide smile when he realized she was not angry.

"Besides the point Harry." Kagome said. Hermione sighed and told what happened. Kagome nodded.

"Harry once this detention is over, make sure you avoid that woman at all cost. That woman is bad news. I normally don't like to dictate and I am sure you can decide what to do for yourself. But just stay clear of her. She would do anything to put you down and make you look bad. Understood?" Kagome said with a serious look. Harry nodded his head. "Good. And Harry, try to stay out of trouble." Kagome said as she got up and headed towards Harry. She kissed his forehead.

"I will try." Harry said with a grin. Kagome grinned back at him and shook her head.

"Now off you go." Kagome said as she waved them off. The trio walked out her class as the waved at her.

"She is like a mother to you, Harry." Hermione said after they existed. "A mother I never had." Harry softly answered back.

"You are luckily to have such an understanding mother. Even though it has been a few days since you met her, she understands you very well, mate." Ron said and Hermione agreed. Harry smiled softly. Even though it is taking some time, his wish regarding a family is coming true. Harry then excused himself for his detention. During detention Harry was shocked with what was happening. The pink toad had him write 'I will tell lies.' on a parchment with a blood quill. But he didn't complain and simply obliged and did it. His hand was sore due to the blood quill. Once he was done he went to the dining hall to have dinner. He was in pain. Kagome looked at him in worry when he entered. Harry shook his head and smiled at her so that she won't worry. After that she returned to her talk with staff besides her.

When he sat down besides Hermione, Hermione noticed the way he held his hand and took it to inspect it. Harry protested when Hermione took his but she ignored him. Her eyes widened and she looked at Harry. Ron also looked sick. Luckily none of the others noticed.

"Harry, you should tell this to Prof. Kagome. This is against the school rules." Hermione hissed.

"I agree with her mate." Ron said. Harry shook his head and said "I am fine guys. And she will simply worry. I don't want her worried, guys." Both of them didn't agree with him but granted to his wished.

"Okay. But if she takes it too far, I will go and tell Prof. Kagome everything." Hermione warned. Harry nodded. Then they continued dinner as if nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Harry Potter don't belong ro me

 _"Miko" - Japanese_

"Miko" - English

 _ **'Miko' - Thoughts**_

* * *

Miko and Wizards

Chapter 4

It has been a few days since Hogwarts has started. Umbridge has done everything capable in power to torture people of Hogwarts. She was getting on everyone's nerves.

Today, Kagome was ready to bang her head on the wall, as she had not been able to teach her students properly. Since lunch Umbridge has been in her class and disturbing her class. Kagome was losing her patience rapidly. Luckily for her, it was her last class of the day. She hoped she could complete this class without any problems.

Harry was making his way to Kagome's class with Hermione and Ron by his side. It has become one of his favourite classes. As soon as he entered the room, he noticed the usually warm classroom was cold and its temperature seems to be dropping rapidly too. The trio looked around and noticed Kagome at her desk sitting with a tried expression and at the corner sat Umbridge with her fake sweet smile which the trio were starting to hate.

Soon the classroom was filled with students. The students were quite tense with Umbridge within the class. Kagome got up and moved to stand infront of her desk and leaned back.

"Hello, everyone! I hope all of you have read through the topic we discussed yesterday. If anyone has any questions regarding the topic, ask now. Then we can move and start the next topic. Those who have questions raise your hand and ask." Kagome said.

Soon questions and answers were done. Most of the students liked her class as she made sure to explain to them the topic as simply as possibly.

"Okay. Does anyone any more questions or are we done?" Kagome asked. When no one raised their hand, she continued.

"Okay. Let's move on then. Today we will start discussing about the magic community in Japan. This is the last community we need to talk about. Then will we move on to wand-less magic." Kagome said with a smile and most students got excited.

"But first we need to finish about this community which will take some time." Kagome said and students groaned.

"So, its story time and make sure none of you fall asleep." Kagome said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Many centuries of years ago, long before man walked on Earth there used to live a race known as demons. There were more beautiful, graceful and stronger. After a few more centuries mankind was found. Demons thought themselves of superiors than humans due to obvious reasons. And so humans were hunted by demons. The humans prayed for someone to save them…" Kagome was about to continue but was interrupted by Umbridge.

"Aren't those folklores?" Umbridge asked sweetly. Kagome was looking at Umbridge with 'Are you serious?' look on her face.

"Are they really?" Kagome asked seriously with a smirk. Then she turned towards students and asked "How many of you have read or heard about demons?" Kagome asked. A few raised their hands up.

"And how many of you believe it to be folklores?" Kagome asked. Almost all students raised their hands.

"The ignorance of British Wizarding Community is astounding." Kagome muttered.

"What are you trying to say?" Umbridge asked.

"It shows your ignorance towards things. Ask Minister Fudge whether demons are a myth or not?" Kagome said with a secretive smile. The bell rang, hence announcing the class to be over.

"We will talk on this topic later. Now off you go." Kagome said. The students wanted to know more about the topic hence they were not yet ready to leave, but they left reluctantly. The trio wanted to talk to Kagome but seeing that Umbridge was there they decided they could come later but as soon as they were about to leave, Kagome called Hermione.

"Ms. Ganger, here is a book you asked me for." Kagome said as she held a book in her hand. Hermione was confused as she didn't ask for any book. Even then she moved forward and took the book.

"Thank you, Prof." Hermione said and left the room followed by Harry and Ron.

Once they left the room, Kagome turned towards Umbridge and raised one of her brows.

"What are you teaching them?" Umbridge asked hotly.

"The topic I was asked to teach them." Kagome replied.

"Don't feed them lies." Umbridge said.

"You ignorance is going to be your down fall." Kagome said as she shook her head. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." Umbridge left saying that she will pay for teaching lies to the students.

"Hermione did you ask Kagome for any book?" Harry asked once they settled down for dinner.

"No." Hermione replied. She took out the book and looked at it curiously. As soon as she opened it she found a note. She took the note and held it up to show Ron and Harry.

"What does it say?" Ron asked.

"It says to meet her at Three Broomsticks during their Hogsmeade trip this week." Hermione replied. Harry and Ron nodded. They soon started talking about random things and how troublesome Umbridge has been lately.

The trip in Hogsmeade came faster that they thought. The trio were making their way towards Three Broomsticks. They were led to a private room by Remus.

"You are not supposed to be here. I can't believe it. How did Remus agree to this? Harry is not going to like it." They heard Kagome's voice speaking through the door.

"Hmm…" They heard a familiar voice. Remus shook his head whereas the others widen their eyes. Remus opened the door.

Inside the room were Kagome and Sirius, the former was being held by Sirius who had a smug smile whereas Kagome had an annoyed expression. When they heard the door being opened they turned towards the door. They noticed the trio and Remus looking at them. Kagome moved away from Sirius and came forward to hug Remus and Harry. Sirius hugged Harry.

"Come in. It seems there are some things on your mind." Kagome said.

"We have." Hermione said with a nod.

"Okay. But first I have something to tell you." Kagome said.

The trio nodded showing their attention. Kagome looked at Sirius, who simply shrugged his shoulder.

"What a great support you are!" Kagome said with a deadpan expression. Sirius simply grinned at her. Remus and Kagome shook their head.

"Okay. I will be going back to Japan for some time." Kagome said. Harry looked sad at her leaving. The trio completely forgot about the things they wanted to ask. Kagome saw Harry's face and smiled sadly. "I have been called by the Ministry of Magic in Japan." Kagome said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well how should I say this, but the minister of Japan is my brother. He wants me home to discuss some things regarding some information I asked him to find about." Kagome said with a sheepish smile. Sirius snorted at that. Kagome looked at him. He simply looked away. The trio were looking shocked.

"What?!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"You are Sesshomaru Taisho's sister?!" Hermione exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha and Harry Potter don't belong ro me

 _"Miko" - Japanese_

"Miko" - English

 _ **'Miko' - Thoughts**_

* * *

Miko and Wizards

Chapter 5

"Not exactly…" Kagome mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, she is the adopted sister of the Minister." Sirius answered.

"Adopted?" Ron asked.

"Yes. My real family died… Well except of my younger brother." Kagome replied sadly. She smiled at them. The others didn't know what to say to her. They looked at her sadly. Sirius hugged from the side. She looked at him grateful.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Kagome asked them to sit. They all sat down and Kagome started.

"Well, I was from a family of four. I had a mother, a younger brother and a grandfather. Dumbledore made sure to restrict his contact with us so as to protect. Sesshomaru was a close friend. I have known him since I was young. My father died when I was 7 and my brother was 1. He was a wizard whereas my mother was a muggle. Like you all I got a letter to go to Hogwarts when I turned 11. But due to certain reasons I was sent to non-magical school when I turned 15. During that time, things were not so good…" Kagome trailed off. The trio had questions but they held back and waited for Kagome to continue. Kagome took a deep breath and continued.

"When I turned 16, I became the guardian of the artifact. I hid it because I knew everyone wanted its power for their desire. And I couldn't allow anyone having that great power. I returned to Hogwarts with the artifact for protection. I should have brought my family with me. My family had a home in England. So, they also came with me. You-know-who attacked my family in hopes of getting the artifact and its guardian. He killed my mother and grandfather. My brother didn't die but has been in coma since. My mother wrote in her will saying that if anything happened to her, Sesshomaru will be my guardian. Sesshomaru has always been my brother, with this he took me legally as his sister." Kagome said.

"Why was Sesshomaru your guardian, why not Dumbledore?" Ron asked confused.

"Ron, if Dumbledore became her guardian she would be in constant danger." Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dumbledore was a well-known wizard. Many wanted to see him fall…" Sirius said. Ron blinked his eyes, then slowly his eyes widen. "They would target you to bring Dumbledore down." Ron whispered. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, why were sent to non-magical school?" Harry asked.

"You don't wanna know, mate." Sirius whispered. Remus also nodded his head. Kagome smiled. "Let that be for next time. I will be gone for nearly 2 weeks. Your Christmas holiday starts in a week. I will be back before Christmas, Okay?" Kagome said. The trio nodded. Kagome smiled at them and hugged them all. "And try to stay out of trouble all of you." Kagome said as she left. The others grinned at her.

Once Kagome left, Sirius turned towards the trio. "Now why don't you tell what all trouble you lot caused in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked with a grin. The trio smiled, Remus simply shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Well… We started a DA club to practice our magic." Harry started, the trio explained about the club. Remus and Sirius nodded. "I also did get a few detentions with the pink toad." Harry added.

"You did?" Remus blinked. He and Sirius shared a glance. They both knew she was not good news.

"I am sure Kagome asked you stay away from her." Sirius said.

"Yes, Kagome did and I did try to stay out of trouble with her but she would always target me." Harry signed. Sirius looked troubled. "You are fine?" Remus asked seriously.

Harry nodded. Hermione looked at him pointedly and Ron simply looked away. From the trio's behaviour Remus and Sirius deduced that Harry's hiding something. Sirius signed.

"Harry you can always talk anything to me, Kagome and Remus. You know that?" Sirius asked softly. Harry nodded. He wanted to tell but he didn't want to worry them. Kagome has already asked him multiple times if anything was wrong.

"Well then, it's time all of you go and enjoy the rest of the time here," Remus said. The trio nodded and left after they said their goodbyes to Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus watched them leave.

Sirius and Remus signed as soon as they left. "I just hope he starts talking before it is too late." Sirius said. "Don't worry. Kagome won't allow him to keep everything inside for too long. She will interfere when she thinks it is right." Remus said.

"I know. I am worried. She shouldn't be travelling alone like this." Sirius added. Remus looked at him sadly and said "Well you know her." Sirius signed and nodded.

"When do you plan to propose to her again?" Remus asked. Sirius looked away. "I am thinking about it. I still need to talk to Harry about it." Sirius said.

"Come on let's go." Remus said after a short silence.

It's been two weeks and everyone is worried. No one has heard anything from Kagome. She should have been here by yesterday. They had contact with her a week ago after that none know what is going with her. Sirius and Harry were especially on edge. Everyone is trying their best to calm down and enjoy the Christmas dinner. Remus looked worried for his friend because he knew Sirius wouldn't be able to handle losing Kagome again. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Weasley twins were making sure to keep Harry distracted. The adults decided they will wait two more days before going to look for Kagome. That's how they spent their Christmas.

It was a day after Christmas when the adults was discussing what to do next in the dining hall and the kids doing their own thing in the room provided to them that someone flooed in the house. They all waited a moment to see who it was. What they saw was not what they were expecting. It was Kagome and she seemed to be covered in bandages. Once she saw Sirius she smiled sadly at him.

"Kagome?!" Sirius yelled and moved towards her. The kids heard his yell and ran down to see what was going on. The adults were fussing on Kagome that none of them noticed the kids entering the dining room. Sirius was asking her regarding her injuries. Harry stood frozen upon seeing Kagome's condition. Tonks turned to notice the kids standing there shocked. Tonks put her hand on Remus shoulder, who was also besides Kagome. Once she had his attention, she pointed towards Harry. Remus looked more worried and asked Molly and Tonks to take the kids away.

Molly looked worried but with the help of Hermione and Ginny she sent all the kids up to their room. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry as he was not responding since seeing Kagome.

"She is fine, Harry." Hermione said as she tried calming him down. Harry looked at her and nodded. Nearly an hour later, Remus came.

"Come on Harry, don't you wanna see Kagome?" Remus called. All the kids turned their attention to Remus who was standing at the room entrance.

"How is she Remus?" Harry worriedly.

"Oh, she's fine. She is asking for you. Go and see her. She is in Sirius's room resting. Once seeing her condition everyone asked her to rest. Sirius is with her." Remus replied. Harry left to see Kagome. The rest also followed him as they too wanted to know whether Kagome was alright or not. They all entered the room to see Sirius standing and looking quite upset. They all blinked at the scene.

"I am fine." Kagome said with a sign.

"You don't look fine to me." Sirius resorted.

"Kagome?" Harry called causing both the adults to pause and look at him. Kagome signed in relief.

"Harry… Everyone, come in." Kagome said with a dazzling smile.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh… I am fine. I have gone through much worse." Kagome replied.

"Bloody hell, how did you get injured?" Ron asked.

"She won't answer the blasted question." Sirius replied with a annoyed look.

"Does it matter? It's been a week since that day." Kagome replied with a sign. Everyone looked at her, she simply looked away. After a few minutes, she signed and said "Fine. I will tell you. Why don't you all sit down?"

* * *

Sorry for the delayed update. Have been busy. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to send you review.


	6. Chapter 6

uyasha and Harry Potter don't belong ro me

 _"Miko" - Japanese_

"Miko" - English

 _ **'Miko' - Thoughts**_

* * *

Miko and Wizards

hapter 6

Harry and the kids sat on the floor and Remus leaned against the wall, also interested in knowing what happened.

"Hmm…Where should I start?" Kagome murmured.

"How about the beginning?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Kagome signed.

"After I reached Japan I went to meet Sesshomaru directly. The information I asked was important and urgent. I should have been careful when I left." Kagome said with a sign.

"What was the information about?" Hermione asked. Kagome looked at her seriously. Hermione felt as if someone was looking into her soul.

"Sorry. It's confidential." Kagome replied seriously. The kids nodded the head understanding not to push the subject. Sirius and Remus narrowed their eyes at her tone. They knew that the information she received must have been disturbing if she had that tone.

"Anyway moving on, after I received the information I left to meet a few of my friends. You see, they handled my work when I am away. I caught up to all the work that I left and missed. By the end of the week I was about to return. I, Sesshomaru and some of my friends were all at one of our house when we were attacked. Thank god it was not my home" Kagome said with a sign.

"Wait, you mean to say that someone attacked the Japan's minister of magic along with his sister and friends." Remus asked shocked.

"I don't think the person who attacked us knew that there were others with me. Especially Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"What happened after?" Harry asked.

"See we were so engrossed in our discussion that we didn't notice the attack until it was too late. If it were not for Sesshomaru we all would have been under the ruined house. They were shocked to see us slowly getting up from under the pile that used be a house. Sesshomaru created a last minute barrier around all of us, so all of us only acquired minor injuries. I am pretty sure the people who attacked us were Death Eaters." Kagome informed them.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked curious.

"Because no one is stupid enough to attack those under Sesshomaru's protection and to attack me when I am in a foreign country, that's clearly his doing. Plus I saw his mark on one of the people who attacked us." Kagome replied. Sirius nodded at her and asked her to continue her tale.

"Soon a fight broke out. We handled ourselves fine at first but as the fight dragged on…." Kagome trailed on. She didn't need to continue. They understood her.

"I was hit by a Cruico Curse twice from behind…" Kagome mumbled. She hoped no one heard it but their faces said they heard her fine. Remus and Sirius looked murderous.

"I was in bed rest for a week and half. No one would allow me to get out of bed… Sesshomaru is furious. So…" Kagome said.

"So?" Sirius with an annoyed tone that said he knew what he was about to hear.

"So, I snuck out." Kagome said with an innocent smile. Except Sirius and Remus, the rest looked at her in shock. Sirius looked annoyed as he figured out what was to follow soon.

"I hope you have left a note or something before you left?" Sirius asked with a pleading expression. Remus now looked amused. The others were confused. As soon as he asked that they all heard an angry yell. "KAGOME!"

Sirius looked ready to bang his head on the wall. Soon a man with silver hair with dog like ears on top his head entered the room.

"What were you thinking when you left like that?! Do you have any idea how worried everyone is?!" The man continued shouting at Kagome who was giving him a blank look and slowly turned her had the other side showing that she is not even listening to him. The shouts attracted all the people within the place to come and see what was happening.

"Inuyasha…" Remus called as he finally decided to step in as his ears were starting to hurt with all the yelling. Sirius looked annoyed as he looked at the man. The said man turned towards Remus, blinked twice before he realized where he was.

"I am sorry, Remus. I completely forgot about you." Inuyasha said with a grin. He turned towards Sirius and nodded at him. Sirius gave him an annoyed look which he grinned at.

Then he turned towards Kagome who was still ignoring Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called. Kagome did not even acknowledge him.

"That's it! I am going to call Sesshomaru, Shippo and the wolf." Inuyasha snapped at Kagome when she didn't respond to him after he called her again. The audience were looking amused with the entertainment except Sirius.

Kagome eyes widened and turned towards Inuyasha and said "You wouldn't?!"

"I would! You left without informing anyone." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome's eyes snapped with fire. Inuyasha looked a little nervous. Remus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur shook their heads knowing what is to come.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome started with a sweet smile on her face which sent shivers down many people's back.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said while covering his ears in hopes of not hearing the word.

"Sit!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha resisted the beads but it was futile and he soon found his face planted on the ground. Those who don't know what happened looked shocked whereas those who know looked amused.

"Oh man, no matter how many times I see this it never gets old." Sirius said. Kagome smiled at him.

"That's it I am going to floo call Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he got up and marched out of the room. Kagome looked panicked and looked at Remus and Sirius for help. Both of them shook their head at her.

"Traitors!" She muttered. The adults and kids were amused by their antics.

"You should have informed and then left." Remus pointed out.

"You know what would happen if we stood in his way." Sirius muttered. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shivered. The kids looked at them wondering what they meant. They remember the day they met Sesshomaru, from that day onwards they were in absolute awe and 6

Harry and the kids sat on the floor and Remus leaned against the wall, also interested in knowing what happened.

"Hmm…Where should I start?" Kagome murmured.

"How about the beginning?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Kagome signed.

"After I reached Japan I went to meet Sesshomaru directly. The information I asked was important and urgent. I should have been careful when I left." Kagome said with a sign.

"What was the information about?" Hermione asked. Kagome looked at her seriously. Hermione felt as if someone was looking into her soul.

"Sorry. It's confidential." Kagome replied seriously. The kids nodded the head understanding not to push the subject. Sirius and Remus narrowed their eyes at her tone. They knew that the information she received must have been disturbing if she had that tone.

"Anyway moving on, after I received the information I left to meet a few of my friends. You see, they handled my work when I am away. I caught up to all the work that I left and missed. By the end of the week I was about to return. I, Sesshomaru and some of my friends were all at one of our house when we were attacked. Thank god it was not my home" Kagome said with a sign.

"Wait, you mean to say that someone attacked the Japan's minister of magic along with his sister and friends." Remus asked shocked.

"I don't think the person who attacked us knew that there were others with me. Especially Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"What happened after?" Harry asked.

"See we were so engrossed in our discussion that we didn't notice the attack until it was too late. If it were not for Sesshomaru we all would have been under the ruined house. They were shocked to see us slowly getting up from under the pile that used be a house. Sesshomaru created a last minute barrier around all of us, so all of us only acquired minor injuries. I am pretty sure the people who attacked us were Death Eaters." Kagome informed them.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked curious.

"Because no one is stupid enough to attack those under Sesshomaru's protection and to attack me when I am in a foreign country, that's clearly his doing. Plus I saw his mark on one of the people who attacked us." Kagome replied. Sirius nodded at her and asked her to continue her tale.

"Soon a fight broke out. We handled ourselves fine at first but as the fight dragged on…." Kagome trailed on. She didn't need to continue. They understood her.

"I was hit by a Cruico Curse twice from behind…" Kagome mumbled. She hoped no one heard it but their faces said they heard her fine. Remus and Sirius looked murderous.

"I was in bed rest for a week and half. No one would allow me to get out of bed… Sesshomaru is furious. So…" Kagome said.

"So?" Sirius with an annoyed tone that said he knew what he was about to hear.

"So, I snuck out." Kagome said with an innocent smile. Except Sirius and Remus, the rest looked at her in shock. Sirius looked annoyed as he figured out what was to follow soon.

"I hope you have left a note or something before you left?" Sirius asked with a pleading expression. Remus now looked amused. The others were confused. As soon as he asked that they all heard an angry yell. "KAGOME!"

Sirius looked ready to bang his head on the wall. Soon a man with silver hair with dog like ears on top his head entered the room.

"What were you thinking when you left like that?! Do you have any idea how worried everyone is?!" The man continued shouting at Kagome who was giving him a blank look and slowly turned her had the other side showing that she is not even listening to him. The shouts attracted all the people within the place to come and see what was happening.

"Inuyasha…" Remus called as he finally decided to step in as his ears were starting to hurt with all the yelling. Sirius looked annoyed as he looked at the man. The said man turned towards Remus, blinked twice before he realized where he was.

"I am sorry, Remus. I completely forgot about you." Inuyasha said with a grin. He turned towards Sirius and nodded at him. Sirius gave him an annoyed look which he grinned at.

Then he turned towards Kagome who was still ignoring Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called. Kagome did not even acknowledge him.

"That's it! I am going to call Sesshomaru, Shippo and the wolf." Inuyasha snapped at Kagome when she didn't respond to him after he called her again. The audience were looking amused with the entertainment except Sirius.

Kagome eyes widened and turned towards Inuyasha and said "You wouldn't?!"

"I would! You left without informing anyone." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome's eyes snapped with fire. Inuyasha looked a little nervous. Remus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur shook their heads knowing what is to come.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome started with a sweet smile on her face which sent shivers down many people's back.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said while covering his ears in hopes of not hearing the word.

"Sit!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha resisted the beads but it was futile and he soon found his face planted on the ground. Those who don't know what happened looked shocked whereas those who know looked amused.

"Oh man, no matter how many times I see this it never gets old." Sirius said. Kagome smiled at him.

"That's it I am going to floo call Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he got up and marched out of the room. Kagome looked panicked and looked at Remus and Sirius for help. Both of them shook their head at her.

"Traitors!" She muttered. The adults and kids were amused by their antics.

"You should have informed and then left." Remus pointed out.

"You know what would happen if we stood in his way." Sirius muttered. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shivered. The kids looked at them wondering what they meant. They remember the day they met Sesshomaru, from that day onwards they were in absolute awe and fear.

* * *

Thank you waiting for so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha and Harry Potter don't belong ro me

 _"Miko" - Japanese_

"Miko" - English

 _ **'Miko' - Thoughts**_

* * *

Miko and Wizards

Chapter 7

Just as Kagome was about to comment, a person with long silver hair and amber cold eyes entered wearing the room. All the adults froze at seeing the person and all the kids froze due to the coldness they felt from the person.

They person didn't turn around. His gaze was solely on Kagome who gulped in fear when she saw him. All the adults and kids took a step back as they all felt how angry the man is truly is.

" _Nii-sama…_ " Kagome whispered in fear. But all the people picked it up.

" _Miko…_ " Sesshomaru replied. Everyone stiffened at his cold voice even Kagome. Everyone knew that when Sesshomaru called Kagome 'Miko' that meant he was very angry.

" _I am sorry._ " Kagome replied before he could scold her.

" _Why do you think everyone is asking you to rest?_ " Sesshomaru asked softly. Even though he was angry he is making sure to talk to her softly because he is very worried. The last few years had been tough on them.

Kagome grew quite. She knew why everyone was worried and overprotective.

" _Answer me, Kagome._ " Sesshomaru ordered her softly. Kagome signed and looked at Sesshomaru silently asking him does she really have to say infront of everyone. Sesshomaru simply looked at her with a raised eye brow asking her "What do you think?"

Kagome signed and turned her face away and answered. Her answer shocked everyone present there.

" _Because I recently woke up from my 13 years coma_."

Everyone except Remus and Sirius were looking at them confused. Remus and Sirius learned Japanese when they were in Hogwarts together. Kagome taught it to them, so they were able to follow the conversation going on. Remus and Sirius were looking at her with worried and confused eyes. They were never informed about Kagome falling into coma. Remus started watching Sirius from the corner of his eye. He knew Sirius was currently angry, upset and worried.

" _So you do understand._ " Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes when she heard the worry in his voice.

" _Kagome, the last few years have been tough for everyone in the family. Everyone was worried. You nearly died and we couldn't do anything. Everyone was afraid of losing you. So, please don't do things like you did today. Did I make myself clear?_ " Sesshomaru said sternly. Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru put his hand on her head and said " _I understand what you did and why you did it. That's why I am not going to say anything more and leave you here with them. I will make sure that others don't come here and disrupt things. But Kagome if you are nearly killed again…_ " Sesshomaru stated. He didn't need to continue as his message was clear. He then turned towards Sirius and Remus.

"Take care of her." He said. Remus nodded.

"I trusted her to you once. Don't fail me this time, Sirius." Sesshomaru said as he left the room. Sirius widened his eyes as he heard those words. Everyone who knew Sesshomaru knows that he doesn't give anyone second chances.

As soon as he left, everyone turned towards Kagome for answers. She was avoiding everyone's eyes in room. Sirius moved towards her and sat on the side of the bed and took her hand. She slowly turned her face towards him. She could see the emotions in his eyes which made her guilty.

"That's why I didn't tell anyone... I didn't want to see that look in your face." Kagome said.

"When did you fall into coma?" Sirius asked. Everyone looked shocked. They were not informed about this. Molly and Tonks gasped as they heard. The kids looked worried. They knew they should leave them alone but everyone wanted answers so all of them stayed.

"14 years ago." Kagome replied.

"How?" Remus was the one who asked when no one broke the silence that took over the room.

"I was sent back to Japan, remember?" Kagome asked without taking her eyes from Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"I returned after few hours I left." Kagome said which made his eyes widened. Even Remus was shocked with that bit of news.

"It didn't feel right to me to run like that. So I returned. But as I reached our apartment, I was attacked. I did handle myself fine until their backup for them came. I was at loss, even then I fought them, I was badly injured. I thought I was going to die that day as soon as I was going to lose conscious the jewel started glowing. It took me to my brother's office. I had never seen my brother make such as face before that day. As soon as I saw Sesshomaru, I lost conscious. The next time I woke up, 13 years had passed." Kagome said.

"So that's what happened, huh?" Remus murmured.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"I thought it was strange that there was no reaction from Kagome when Sirius was accused and also she didn't even send any letters regarding Harry. If Kagome had known she would have fought till he got a fair trial." Remus explained her. Kagome smiled and said. "And Sesshomaru couldn't interfere."

The others nodded their head. Kagome looked at Sirius with worried eyes. Sirius still hasn't given any reaction to the story. In fact his face was dangerously blank which worried Kagome. Remus motioned everyone to leave them alone. He knew Sirius was waiting for them to be alone. The others left the room without any complain, though they wanted to talk to her. They figured it would be better to come back later after the couple has solved their problems. Remus smiled as he closed the door. He wasn't as worried as other but he was worried about Kagome's health.

"Is it a good idea to leave them alone?" Tonks asked. The kids already left to the room to discuss the information that was shared with them.

Remus smiled and said "They will be fine." Tonks simply nodded her head believing his words and smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Miko and Wizards

Chapter 8

Kagome was looking at Sirius with worried eyes.

"Would you have told me about your attack and coma?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes…after everything was over." Kagome said. Sirius looked at her.

"Okay. Why were we not informed about it?" Sirius asked.

"That… you will need to ask Dumbledore about it. He was certainly informed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came personally to inform him." Kagome informed Sirius. Sirius narrowed his eyes at that bit of information. He nodded his head and decided to drop the topic for now. He will pick this topic with Dumbledore himself.

"Tell me why you left." Sirius asked after dropping the subject. Kagome looked away. How could she tell what she found out? She was also having a hard time trying to come in terms with it.

Sirius could the pain in her eyes. He moved to sit beside her. As soon as he sat down, she moved towards him, hugged him and started crying. This worried Sirius. He has only seen her cry a handful of times.

"Love?" Sirius called once she calmed down.

"Could call Remus?" Kagome asked.

"Only Remus?" Sirius asked her. She nodded her head. Sirius let go of her and went to call Remus. Sirius entered the dining room and looked at everyone present. They were all busy with their things that they failed to notice Sirius enter.

"Remus…" Sirius called. With this every pair of eyes were on him. Remus looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Kagome is calling you." Sirius replied to his unvoiced question. That was all it needed to get Remus moving. He was looking at Sirius in question. Sirius simply shook his head and nodded towards his room. They both left the room with everyone there in curiosity.

Once they entered Sirius room, Kagome made sure to cast a spell so that so no one can hear what was been talked. Sirius took his seat beside Kagome and Remus sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Sirius asked why I leaved." Kagome started. Remus nodded his head understanding that he was needed here for this conversation.

"You know no matter how much I love my grandfather…I don't trust him completely." Kagome started. Sirius and Remus nodded. They knew this since they were young. She told them what had happened when he was informed about the powers of the Jewel and her role as a guardian. Her grandfather wanted to use the Jewel but she was against it. It later led to a massive argument with Dumbledore. He only left her alone because of Sesshomaru and she was thankful to it. Even now when the matter of Jewel is taken, they don't agree.

"So I left that he hasn't informed many things regarding what is happening. I had asked someone to look into it…And I was right." Kagome said with a sign. Both Remus and Sirius narrowed their eyes. They didn't like this one bit.

"What did you find out?" Remus asked.

"Everything…From who Voldemort is to why Dumbledore is obsessed with Harry." Kagome replied. Sirius and Remus waited patiently for her to continue.

"I will give a brief review and if you want I will also give you the files." Kagome said looking at them. Remus nodded.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. He is a half-blood. His mother is a pureblood from Gaunt Family and his father is muggle. He is named after his father." Kagome said. This shocked both Remus and Sirius.

"So what…he himself is a half-blood and wants to kill all muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods?!" Sirius asked. Kagome nodded.

"There is more…" Kagome said. Remus nodded his head for her to continue.

"Tom's mother Merpo Gaunt gave love portion to his father until she got pregnant. Once she was pregnant, she stopped thinking he will stay with her but he left. This is how much I could get about his parents. Dumbledore must have more." Kagome said with a sign.

"Tell us everything you know then we will discuss." Remus said before Sirius could comment about anything.

"Tom was brought up in an orphanage. In early ages he was able to control and so he terrorized every child in the orphanage. During that time Dumbledore came to pick him up from the orphanage to go to Hogwarts. It is said that Gaunt line comes from Salazar Slytherin himself. Due to which, Tom is the Heir of Slytherin and is able to open the chamber of secrets. He had opened it and once killed a muggle-born girl who currently lives in the girl's bathroom…" Kagome trailed.

"Mourning Myrtle?" Remus asked. Kagome nodded.

"Tom framed Hagrid for the crime expelling him from Hogwarts. That's why Hagrid isn't allowed to use wand." Kagome explained.

"No wonder Hagrid doesn't talk about his time in Hogwarts as a student." Sirius commented.

"What else did you find out?" Remus asked.

"After graduating, Tom came back to Hogwarts asking for DADA Professor's position. Dumbledore refused him. He cursed the seat. That's why no DADA Professor stays more than a year." Kagome said.

"This is that last and the most important information. I have always being thinking since I heard about his return. How hell did he survive? He should have died that night." Kagome said. Remus and Sirius looked at her with interest. They too have been wondering about it.

"Voldemort had made Horcruxes." Kagome said. Sirius and Remus looked confused.

"What's a Horcrux?" Remus asked.

"Horcruxes are objects made of dark magic. More specifically, you murder someone brutally. It splits your soul. The split piece is then placed in objects. It ties your life to the object. Until the object isn't destroyed, you are also not dead. Using a specific ritual, you can be called back. That's how Voldemort is alive." Kagome explained. Remus and Sirius looked at her with horror. They were speechless to say the least.

"You said Horcruxes? As in more than one?" Remus asked.

"Yes, he has made more than one. I don't know how many but he has. Harry is one of them." Kagome whispered the last part. Remus and Sirius eyes widened at her.

"What?" Sirius chocked out.

"The night Voldemort was destroyed by Lily…" Kagome said but was interrupted by Remus.

"Lily?" Remus asked. Kagome nodded.

"Lily unknowingly invoked an ancient magic which protected Harry. When the Killing Curse was casted on Harr, it bounced of due to the ancient magic and instead destroyed Voldemort. To protect itself, Voldemort's soul latched onto the only living being nearby…Harry. If we need to kill Voldemort, Harry also has to die." Kagome chocked at her own statement.

"I have always wondered what the black thing I saw around Harry is. It certainly didn't belong to him but it was latched on to his soul." Kagome said with tears running down her face.

Remus and Sirius went over the information given to them in shock.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Sirius asked dangerously.

"Yes…I am sure he knows this and more." Kagome replied.

At her statement, both Sirius and Remus had a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"I have a bone to pick with Dumbledore. He had been raising Harry as a pig to slaughter." Sirius yelled. Remus nodded.

"And I am going to fight to be Harry's magical guardian." Kagome said with a determined look in her eyes. Both Sirius and Remus nodded. They have all decided that they will not let Dumbledore decide do whatever he wanted with Harry.


End file.
